The invention relates to a viewfinder for a studio camera, and to a studio camera provided with a viewfinder.
Studio camera viewfinders are hand-adjusted to allow the camera operator to have a good view on what is picked up by the camera. Especially for viewfinders having an LCD display, known for having a large viewing angle dependency of the display, it is very important that the camera operator continuously has a good view on the viewfinder display. To adjust the viewfinder orientation, the viewfinder is provided with a pan and tilt mechanism that is to be operated by the camera operator, who for this purpose, has to remove his hands from the camera controls (sharpness, zooming, pan, tilt).